Considerable emphasis is currently placed on savings of water in residential and particularly commercial premises and educational premises. A modem toilet tank contains in excess of six litres of water and many older toilet tanks presently in use generally contain either nine or thirteen litres of water.
The majority of toilet appliances require only six to seven and one-half litres of water per flush and therefore, many appliances waste at least thirty percent of their water content every time the toilet tank is emptied. Not only does this represent a considerable waste of water, which burdens water supplies and waste water treatment plants, but it is also financially wasteful where water usage is measured by a meter, and consumers pay for water according to the volume of usage.